Origins of Rey
by Charmfeather
Summary: Rey. The lone scavenger from Jakku who waits for her family. But who is her family? Why was she sent away? Each chapter is my own take on a different theory about Rey's origins. I invite you to ponder them, give your thoughts, and recommend more theories for me to write about.


**Disclaimer: Star Wars and the characters in this story belong to Disney and Lucasfilm. Both of which I have faith in that these movies will be amazing and they will come up with an awesome worthy origin story for Rey. But until then, these will be my own take on some different theories (more info in A/N at the bottom.)**

•*o.•*o.•*o.•*

"Father," a small voice began.

"When can I go to your school?"

Luke Skywalker smiled down at his small daughter. She returned his gaze with one of her own. Her dark eyes were filled with wonder and curiosity as she waited in anticipation for his answer.

"Soon, Rey, soon. But you must remember to be patient if you wish to follow the path of the Jedi, yes?"

The brown haired toddler nodded eagerly as she looked up at her father.

"One day I'm going to be a Jedi, like you," she said with a great deal of certainty, no doubt in her mind of what she wanted to do.

And he believed her.

"I know you will Rey, I know you will."

Her small smile and the way her eyes lit up brought more joy to him than he could have ever imagined.

.•*o.•*o.•*o.•*

"But Father, how will I be able to block the blast if I can't even see?" inquired the young girl, her brown eyes curious, suspicious, and questioning.

A few years had passed and she was now old enough to be trained with the other young children under the guidance of Luke Skywalker.

"You'll know," he said responded, as he gave a reassuring smile to his daughter.

"Use the force. Close your eyes and let it guide you."

Young Rey closed her eyes and let his words sink in. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes. Looking up at him, she gave a small nod.

He held out the lightsaber to her.

She had to be the one to grab it.

Hesitantly she reached to it and after pausing a second, her fingertips hovering above it, her hand closed around the tool.

And it felt right.

Not long after beginning she had already shown great signs of improvement in less than a day.

But just seeing her proudly wield the lightsaber, as he watched her learn, Luke Skywalker felt an immense amount of pride.

.•*o.•*o.•*o.•*

Something was wrong.

He didn't know what.

But he felt it in the force.

That's why Luke Skywalker had gone to his daughter.

Why he had sent her away in a ship.

Why he had used the force to "erase" her memories, to put it simply.

Because he had a bad feeling.

Because something _was not right_.

He had a live hologram on the ship talking to her the entire way, though.

He wished he could have gone with her on it, comforted her.

But he couldn't just leave the others.

He needed to protect them too.

Protect them from whatever was about to occur.

But his daughter meant to much to him.

He loved his little Rey.

His Rey of sunshine

happiness

light.

It tore him apart to send her away.

Just like how he had been sent away as a child.

But it was for her own safety.

Just like when he was sent away.

It pained him.

But something bad was about to happen.

He could feel it

sense it

know it.

And his first thoughts were keeping her safe.

She would be powerful, he could feel that now, even if no one else could yet.

One day they would.

And he cared so much for her.

If her safety meant sending her away

away from him

Then he would do it.

For her.

It pained him.

So much.

But it had to be done.

Before too much went wrong.

He didn't know what was about to happen.

But there was one thing he knew.

One thing he had to believe in.

One thing that held him together.

One day he would see her again.

And now she was his Rey of hope.

.•*o.•*o.•*o.•*

 **A/N: That concludes the first theory, which should be obvious. Oh and in the first part she's probably around 2 or 3 years old, the second part maybe about 5 or 6, and the third part probably around the same. Her dad is Luke Skywalker in this theory. I didn't say anything about her mother because I don't really know who it'd be or have any ideas or much faith that I could make an oc good enough. So take it as you will. Maybe her mom died or left and Luke's doing it solo or maybe she just happens to not be in these moments or maybe she's Mara Jade or maybe she's someone we haven't met yet,** ** _whatever you want to imagine._** **But I did enjoy writing this.**

 **Each chapter will be my own take on a theory of Rey's origins (her lineage/how she grew up before Jakku/etc.) So far I have four different theories I am planning on using, but I encourage you to come of with some more or recommend others that would would like to see me work on and put my take on.**

 **Obviously, I do not agree with all of these theories and I have some that I lean to more than others, but I will not reveal which one I favor most until I am done with my first four chapters. But I'd love to hear what You guys think is her actual origin and what your reasons are! Thank you for reading this, please leave some thoughts, and follow this story to see some other theories :) - Charmfeather**


End file.
